Design and evaluate three cancer education programs and protocols: Smoking Cessation Education in Urban Family Planning Clinics; Occupational Health Education in Urban Vocational-Technical School; and Breast Self-Examination in Urban College Women. Certain groups of people within these areas will be surveyed and educational programs will be developed according to the results of the surveys. The contractor will provide four copies of three self-contained cancer education protocols which can be replicated at the end of the period of performance.